Life City
by Rin Ohkubo
Summary: In a world where Death City and Life City -two cities that hold the normal Soul Eater cast and the gender bent cast- sit right beside each other, shit gets freaky. SOMA
1. The City

Life City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

It was unusually grey sky in in Death City, Nevada. The academy students woke up that morning thinking that the weather wouldn't really change their typical school day. They where right, something completely different would.

"Did you see the new city?"

"Yeah, who didn't notice it?"

"Where the hell did this town come from?"

"All I know is that this place wasn't here yesterday."

It seemed as all the DWMA students went to the academy to try to look at the new 'Death City' that stood beside the original.

"This is some weird shit! Look this school looks just like ours but in the wrong colors!"

"Dude, now that you mention it, that school does look just like ours! In fact the whole city does!"

"This new city is really scaring me. I mean for not to be here one day, and then suddenly appear the next!"

"She's right what if there here to kill us all!"

"We should go over there and get them before they get us!"

Hearing these types of comments made Soul snicker. Just listening to how afraid the academy students were acting made him laugh. They were academy students after all, you know, trained to handle emergency situations, trained fight the most horrifying monsters. And yet here those brave souls stand, afraid of a city.

As Soul stood there, listing to how afraid the students were acting his meister, Maka, sat on his shoulders trying to look at the city herself.

"Hum," Maka muttered narrowing her eyes.

"Can you see anything Maka?" the weapon Tsubaki asked, frightened by what was going on.

"Maybe if Soul was taller I could see more but from what I can see here it looks like a lot of people over there," Maka paused, "looking at us," she concluded, trying to stretch her neck so she could see more.

Then, all of the sudden, two of the school's cones fell. One from the DWMA the other from the school next to theirs.

"Did you see that?!"

"The cone on their school fell just as ours did!"

"Wow that was so weird!"

"Huhh," Tusbaki muttered, "please don't tell me that was the cone Black*Star was standing on."

"Come on," Maka jumped off of Soul's neck and motioned for him and Tsubaki to follow her toward the fallen cone. "Black*Star!" Maka screamed. "Are you alright?"

Black*Star turned his attention from the city and looked at Maka. "Of course I'm okay! I'm a God aren't I?"

"Did you see anything?" Soul asked.

"Actually, I did," Black*Star paused, "Their was a blue haired girl who got up there just as I did, we started screaming at each other but then the cones fell."

"This is all really weird," Maka said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes, it is weird," a new voice said from behind them, making Maka and Tsubaki jump.

"Kid," Back*Star muttered.

"My father wants me and the sisters to go see the new city, want to come?" the son of Death asked.

Maka smiled.

* * *

"Can you see anything?" the black-haired male asked.

"Not if fidget here keeps squirming." The white-haired girl muttered.

Her comment made the ash blond boy sigh. It's not like it was his fault. She makes him nervous! Especially right know when her long skirt was rolled up, reveling those long tanned legs of hers (she just happened to forget to put on her stockings today). Also having her heaven like hands where tangled in his hair. And let's not mention how her crotch was leaning on the back of his neck!

He really needed to stop thinking.

"Looks like they're trying to look at us." The girl said as she hopped off his shoulders.

The trio stared at the new city until one of the cones on each school fell. Knowing the girl who was standing on the one of the cones, they ran toward it.

"Are you alright?" the ash blonde boy asked her.

Turning her attention toward the trio, she said: "Jeez, I'm a Goddess, of course I'm okay!"

"Well, did you see anything while you where up there?" the albino asked.

"Yah I did, when I was up there this blue haired boy was up on the other schools cone," she paused, "and we started screaming at each other, but the cones fell and I landed on my ass and now It really hurts!"

"Today is got to be the most weirdest days," the blond male muttered.

"I agree today is turning out to be very odd," a new feminine voice said from behind them.

"Oh hey," the crazy goddess said, greeting the Grim Reapers daughter and her weapons.

"Listen, my mother wants me to investigate the new city, would you guy's like to go with me?" the reaper girl asked the group with a serious look on her face.

The blonde boy smiled, this is what he was hoping for.

* * *

As the gang entered the strange town, thousand of thoughts ran throw Maka's mind. All of them scaring her.

Soul carefully eyed his frightened meister and took hold of her hand. She looked at him and smiled. they walked like that for a little while, that is until she sensed something unusual.

"Maka you sense them too, right?" Death the Kid asked.

"Yah," she replied.

"Sense what?!" Black*Star asked waiting for the answer.

"There are seven soul's right across this building," Maka said as squeezed Soul's hand, indicating that it was time to change into his weapon form.

The rest of the weapons mimicked Soul's action. Now with all the weapons transformed the meisters took a fighting stance and waited.

"Why are we waiting?" the blue haired 'God' exclaimed with a very feminine voice echoing in the background.

"Well I would like to think of a plan before we do anythi-" Death the Kid stopped himself. Black*Star had already jumped out from behind the building and got hit with what seemed like another chain scythe.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed as she transformed into her human form and held Black*Star in her arms. Looking down at her idiot meister she could see a giant red bump on his head. Then she took a deep breath and looked at the person whom attacked him.

She froze.

"W-who are you?" Tsubaki asked the boy.

At this point Death the Kid and the Grim Reapers daughter stepped out, holding their weapons in their deadly positions. Although, after five seconds they realized something.

"W-who are you?" the reapers asked in unison.

Feeling the odd tension in the air Maka took a step out. Once she did, she quickly saw the problem.

She noticed a boy step out of the opposite corner just as she did. He had ash blond hair, just as she did, he had glossy green eyes, just as she did, but, the one thing that stood out the most to her was his scythe, which looked just like hers. She watched him carefully, as he walked up to the girl with Kid's sanzu lines and gently nudged her arm.

The girl shook her head. "Um, hello, I'm Death the Girl and welcome to Life City."

"Please introduce your selves because we are very confused," the boy with ash blonde hair said.

"Okay, well my name is Death the Kid," he paused, trying to find words to say, "and the city next door is called Death City."

Death the Girl and Death the Kid released their weapons, allowing them to change in to human forms. Liz and Patty went over to talk to Tsubaki and Black*Star. The male weapons that Death the Girl had went over to talk to the other boy and girl.

Soul had also transformed, he sat on the ground, letting his back lean against the brick building tilting his head up to look at the grey sky. Maka decided to sit beside him, instantly grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes close of a second.

Maka glanced over at Death the Girl and Kid.

"Their probably talking about what's going on," Soul said as he squeezed her hand.

Maka knotted her head in agreement as she sat up scotching closer to Soul. Feeling completely comfortable she let her eyes wonder over the surroundings in front of her. They landed on the boy she was watching earlier.

He stood a few feet away from where she and Soul sat, also leaning against the brick wall. But now, instead of having a scythe in his arms, he had a girl. Maka assumed that the scythe was the girl only in human form. The girl had her arms wrapped around his neck, letting her body lean against his. He had one of his arms around her waist, the other was making his hands run throw her long hair. Both where staring into one another's eyes. Not breaking eye contact for a single second.

Looking more closely at the girl, Maka noticed how beautiful she was. From her silky white locks, that to the end of her back, to her ruby-red eyes that shined brightly. Even though she was rather small and didn't have a chest, she was truly a sight to behold.

The boy that was holding the tiny albino, looked just like herself. All he really need were pig tales.

Letting her eyes glance over to the group of people standing in front of her and Soul, she took in their appearances.

The first person she laid her eyes on was a girl with short spikey hair that looked as if someone flat ironed a star on top of her head. She was very curvy and had big D-cup breast that complemented her proud stance nicely. Maka also noticed that she star tattoo on her right shoulder, much like the one Black*star has on his shoulder.

she looked over to a boy that is very tall and broad. He has very long hair that was tied into a long pony tail showing everyone that he was clearly raised in Japanese culture.

Glancing over to another boy who had a short buzz cut and lazy looking eyes that matched perfectly. He was tall, and had two earrings pierced in his right ear. He reminded Maka of a gangster.

Their was another boy standing beside the gangster. He wore a navy blue hat that pushed his blonde hair over his crazy looking eyes. He constantly slouched and had his arms wrapped around the gangsters waist.

Closing her eyes for a second, she took in a deep breath.

Re-opening her eyes, she saw Death the Girl. Studying her closely she noticed the few differences she had between herself and Death the Kid. Girl had longer hair that curled up at her shoulders. She also had a curvy body and C-sized breast to go along with it.

Soul took Maka out of her thoughts by lightly taped her shoulder.

"Yes, Soul?" Maka said in a very sweet tone.

"Do you think having this city next to us will change anything in Death City?" Soul asked.

"It's hard to tell from here, well just have to wait and see." Maka said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Everyone can we please have you attention!" Death the Girl said.

"It appears that a city that contains us only we're in our opposite sex, has moved next to us," Death the Kid said.

"NOOOOOOO!" everyone said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and we need to quickly tell Lord Death about this but," Girl paused.

"Before we go we should introduce ourselves," Kid concluded.

"Okay then, I'll start! As you know I'm Death the Girl and Lester and Patrick are my weapons."

"Les and Pat for short," Les said.

"And I'm Death the Kid and these are my weapons Elizabeth and Patricia. Although, they prefer to be called Liz and Patty."

"I'M THE GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR! Oh, and this is my weapon Tsubaki."

Tsubako covered his meisters mouth before she could scream at Black*Star and said: "This is my meister Black Scarlet and I'm Tsubako."

"I suppose I'll go next. My name is Maka and this is my partner Soul Eater."

Everyone nudged Mako to go next.

"I'm Mako, and this is Dream"

"This was nice! We should all hang out some time!" Death the Girl said with a bright smile on her face.

"Couldn't agree more!" Death the kid said.

* * *

"So a city of our gender bent selves has moved next door to us?" Lord Death asked confirming what his son just told him.

"Yes," Kid agreed with his fathers conclusion.

"Goodness! Who knows what will happen next!"

* * *

**A/N: Soul and Maka/Mako and Dream are not a couple (yet, muh ha ha ha!). Story request encouraged.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Rin Ohkubo :) **


	2. The Mall

Life City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

It was time for the gangs to fulfill their promise and hang out with each other. Today they were going to Life City's mall to… to do whatever teenagers do at the mall.

"Thank you for picking us up but, why didn't you bring the girls with you? Wouldn't it have been easier to have just taken them?" Tsubaki asked, placing her hands behind her back.

"Wouldn't it have been?" Les said, as he crossed his arms behind his head. "It would have been easier to have just picked you guys up and then headed to the mall, but no, they decided to stay Mako and Dreams nice air-conditioned apartment while we walked around two fucking city's that are in the middle of a desert in Nevada on a hot, sunny day in the middle of the fucking summer!" Les took a beep breath.

"Les relax, all we have to do is pick up the girls and then we get to go walk around the nice air-conditioned mall," Mako said, trying to clam Les down.

"I can wait till we get to the mall I'm tacking a break when we get to your apartment," Tsubako said glad that they only had one more to walk down hallway until they reached Mako's apartment.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Les widened his eyes in shock. He recognized this scream.

"Girl!" Les screamed as he ran down the hall and kicked down the apartment door. "GIRL ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU YOUNG WIPPERSNAPER DOING KICKING DOWN MY DAMN DOOR LIKE YOU OWN THE FUCKING PLACE!?" an old man screamed as he got up from his couch and walked toured Les.

"Um, sorry wrong apartment. MAKO WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR APARTMENT!?" Les asked in a panicked tone.

"Right behind you, but please don't kick down my do-"

_BANG!_

"Never mind."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!"

Death the Girl quivered her lips as she tried to speak. "S-she," Death the girl tried to speak but couldn't. she was too upset.

Les sat on the floor in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "She what Girl? Come on Girl you can tell me!"

Girl stood up pointed toward Black Scarlet whom was sitting on the kitchen table holding a pair of safety scissors. "THAT BITCH CUT OFF MY HAIR!" Girl screamed, lunging toward the blue haired girl.

Les ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist, desperately trying to stop her from killing the big breasted moran. "Where did she cut your hair?! Nothing looks out-of-place!" Les asked.

Girl struggled out of his arms and held up a few strands or hair. "Here!" she said.

Oh, now he saw it. "Okay so, she cut a few strands in half, I didn't notice until you pointed it out and besides it doesn't look that bad!"

"Doesn't look that bad?! Now I'm asymmetrical!" Death the Girl screamed.

As Girl and Les fought over her hairs appearance Tsubako and Mako gave Black Scarlet a questioning look.

"It's not like it's my fault! They gave me the scissors!" Black Scarlet said.

"Whatever," Mako muttered as he walked over to Dream, who sat in the corner of the kitchen, looking unusually pale. Mako grabbed her waist and lifted her of the ground.

Noticing something off about her he asked: "Dream, is something wrong?"

"S-she nearly cut off my finger," Dream paused, "with a pair of safety scissors." she took her hand out of the bloody kitchen towel.

Mako loudly gasped making everyone pause and look over at them.

"Mako, what's up?" Les asked.

Mako sighed, "We have to take a trip to Dr. Stein's lair."

"Why?" asked Tsubaki.

Mako lifted Dream over his shoulders and said: "Dreams finger is cut pretty bad, you guys can head over to the mall, we'll meet you there."

"But what about my hair?!" Death the Girl asked.

"On the way to the mall there's a carpet club, stop there and ask for Blaine, he'll fix your hair for you."

And with that Mako set off.

* * *

After the hour-long detour, the gang finally found themselves at the mall. Do to the awkward fact that they where hanging out with their gender bent selves, everyone was quite. Death the Kid decided to break the ice.

"So," Kid started, "how did this happen?"

"Well, Black Scarlet said that I couldn't tie a bow and I said could so I took a ribbon and went to tie it in my hair"

"But," Black Scarlet said, cutting Dream off, "I said it would be cheating if she tied in her own hair so we went to tie it in Girl's hair," Black Scarlet said.

"Although, when I did my finger got stuck in the ribbon and we asked Black*Scarlet to cut it out," the female scythe said, trying to scratch an itch that was under her newly wrapped finger.

"So, when she cut the ribbon she also cut Girl's hair and Dreams finger," Kid concluded.

"Yah, that's what happened. But I really don't see why Girl is so mad about it, after all it was an accident and Blaine did fix your hair," female Black*Star said leaning towards Death the Girl.

"Oh, please as if I'd forgive you after a stunt like that, just be thank full Dream forgave you," Girl said.

"Dream forgave me because she loves me! And that is exactly why you should forgive me!" Black*Scarlet screamed, wrapping her arms around Girl's waist.

"Fuck you Black Scarlet, I'll never forgive you for a stunt like that!" Death the Girl said walking in the opposite direction of Black Scarlet.

"Fine then! Consider this friendship over!" Black Scarlet screamed, also walking away from the group.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Aren't we supposed to be handing out together?"

"When did I say I loved her?"

"Huhh!" Liz's sudden gasp made every one stop and look. "Look! A pet store!" Liz nearly screamed.

Forgetting their conversation, all the girls, save Dream, ran toward it, towering down anyone in their path.

"Aren't you going to with them?" Mako asked Dream, who had wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't like animals," she replied.

The boys just shrugged her off, fine with letting gender bender Soul go with them.

"So," Kid said, "which store should we go to first?"

* * *

"I cannot believe we got kicked out of the book store," Les said taking a sip from his drink.

"It's such a sad place to get kicked out of" Soul added.

"Yah, we should have went into that lingerie store and then gotten kicked out because that would have been a lot more bad ass" Black*Star said.

Everyone except for Mako and Dream knotted their heads in agreement.

"I'm just upset that you guys got me banned from the best book store in town!" Mako complained.

"It's not a bad thing! Maybe now you'll go out and actually get a social life!" Les said cheerfully.

Mako threw his hamburger at Les face.

"Hey guys!" the girls greeted as the walked up to the table.

"What happen to you guys?" Mako asked, noticing that they were covered in fur.

"We were at the pet store," Maka said.

"Doing what exactly?" Les asked.

"What do you think we where petting all the animals," Liz answered.

"What you guys talking about?" Death the Girl said walking up to the group.

"Animals, were did you go?" Death the Kid answered.

"I just walked around the mall."

"Hey have any of you seen Black Scarlet?" Tsubako asked.

Just as Tsubako finished his question female Black*Star ran up to them screaming: "Girl! Dream! I got you guy's presents!"

Black Scarlet placed the shopping bags in front of the two girls and smiled. "Well open them!" she said.

"I'm not excepting anything from you," Girl muttered.

"I appreciate the effort but, I'm not taking any lingerie from you," female Soul said lifting the bag that read 'Life City's Lingerie Shop.'

"Fine then, if you two won't open them than I will!" Black*Star said picking up Girls gift and opening it to show a perfectly symmetrical bra.

"A symmetrical bra? You really do care!" Girl said taking the bra from Black*Scarlet and hugging her. "Okay Black*Scarlet I forgive you!"

After Black Scarlet and Girl hugged for a bit they went to open Dreams gift.

"Okay Dream your turn!" Black Scarlet said as Girl went and opened her present.

"Oh Black Scarlet you naughty girl!" Death the Girl said pulling out what appeared to be two read strings.

"Black*Scarlet! Why the hell is wrong with you?" Soul screamed as she ripped the undergarment from her hands.

"What was that?" Tsubako asked.

"It looked like string," Kid said.

"You idiots!" Girl said taking the lingerie from Dreams hands and placing it on her hips, "It's a crotch less thong!"

Well, after this little incident everyone went home with red faces. Weather it was because the where blushing or because they were laughing too hard or in Black Scarlet's case, being slapped several times.

But, all in all everyone had a good time.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've got nothing to say. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Rin Ohkubo :)**


	3. The Gender

Life City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"I wonder how Death City wound up beside Life City," Death the Girl said.

"May be it was a wizard," Black Scarlet said, as she casually sat beside her gender bender.

"It could've bin consisting they're always trying to fuck around with our lives," Dream said.

"Even if it was a witch, or wizard in your case, which one do you think it might have been?" asked Death the Kid.

"Medusa," Soul said almost instantly.

"Yah, it probably was her, after all she was the one who wanted to 'change the world'," Death the Kid said.

Today was just a lazy day for the six of them; their meister's and weapons ran off to buy certain things like groceries, clothes, a new door for the old man who lived across the hall…

Anyway, back to the original subject. They were board and where floating around different subjects to talk about.

"Hum… Medusa" Dream muttered.

"What about him Dream?" Girl asked.

"Well, isn't Crona his kid?" the female scythe asked.

Everyone paused at the sudden realization.

"CRONA!" everyone screamed.

"WE CAN FINALLY SEE WHAT GENDER HE/SHE/IT REALLY IS!" Black*Star screamed.

"So you guys go get your Crona and we'll get ours and then we'll bring them back here so we can see their gender!" Death the Girl said very happily.

"Why don't we bring them to Life City fountain?" Kid said.

"Why?" asked Black Scarlet.

"The fountain is the most symmetrical place in town," Kid said with a smile on his face.

Everyone, except Death the Girl, stared at Kid until Soul shook it off and said: "Everyone cool with that?"

"Yah."

"Then let's go!" Girl said excitedly.

And with that they all set out to work.

* * *

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! I WON'T LET YOU!" Crona screamed as Death the Kid and Black*Star tried to drag him out of the room he had in the academy dungeon.

"Come on Crona where just trying to introduce you to your gender bent self," Soul said.

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO!" he screamed as he ran to his special corner.

"Uhg! Come on Crona stop being a little bitch and come meet your gender bender self!" Black*Star said, frustrated with the pink-haired boy/girl.

"Way to encourage him Black*Star," Kid muttered to himself.

"Maka's gonna' be there," Soul said.

…

"Well," Crona muttered, "if Maka's going to be there than I guess I'll go."

"YES! Nice going Soul! Thanks to that lie Crona will definitely come with us!" Black*Star screamed.

Death the Kid and Soul really felt like smacking that boy.

"Y-you g-guys lied to m-me?" Crona stuttered out, sounding as if he was about to cry.

"Nice going idiot." Death the Kid and Soul muttered at the same time.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Death the Girl screamed, more than frustrated with the blue-haired girl.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WOULD FREAK OUT LIKE THAT!" Black Scarlet screamed back.

"Guy's this is not the time to fight, we have to get her out of here!" Dream said, stepping in between the two girls.

"Right," Girl started, "so, how do we do that?"

* * *

"Well it looks like we had the same idea," Kid stated, looking at the two tied up Crona's.

"WHAT THE HELL THEIRS NO FUCKING DIFFERENCE!" both Black*Star and Black Scarlet screamed.

"Well this was a waste of time," male Soul muttered.

"Whatever, let's just get them back before Mako and Maka find ou-" Soul didn't finish her sentence because of what was happening before her.

"YOU BASTERDS YOU USED YOUR BLOOD TO CUT YOURSLEVES OUT OF THE FUCKING ROPE!" Black*Star screamed.

"What do we do?!" Death the Girl asked.

"CATCH THEM!" both male and female Soul screamed, running after the two Crona's that were running away.

* * *

It took them at least a half an hour to catch one Crona, whom was caught by Black*Star. The second Crona took two hours to catch because he/she hid in the local deli. But, after both Crona's where caught, the gang faced a new problem.

"Umm… which one is our Crona?" Death the Kid asked.

"Oh fuck," Dream muttered.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Death the Girl asked, slightly panicking.

Everyone paused to think of how they were going to handle the situation.

"Huh," male Black*Star gasped.

"What is it Black*Star?" Girl asked.

"RAGNAROK!" male Black*Star screamed very (very) loudly.

The group looked at both Crona's.

"Alright Ragnarok, come out," Death the Kid said.

…

"Come on, just come out already," Soul said.

…

…

…

"RAGNAROK STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Black Scarlet screamed.

…

"I'M GONNA' KILL THEM BASTERDS!" Black*Scarlet screamed lunging towards the two Crona's.

"Hey! Hey!" Death the Girl said grabbing Black Scarlet's waist. "Forget it they're not coming out so we have to think of something else," Girl said letting go of waist and patting her on the head.

"Okay which one of you belongs to Life City and which one of you belongs to Death?" Dream asked.

Neither of the Crona's answered, to busy trembling in fear.

"Dream, it's pointless asking them, they're not going to answer," Girl said, walking behind the female Soul Eater.

"I know, but if we return the wrong one Mako's gonna' hate me forever!" Dream said, almost in tears.

"Maka will kill me," the Soul said.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

It was the next day, the sun was shining bright above Death City, and all seemed well in their small town.

Except for Soul Eater whom seemed to be having a slight (by slight I mean major) panic attack.

"Soul," Maka said, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's cool! So don't worry about me!" Soul said all too quickly.

"Yah," Maka muttered as she walked into Crona's door. "Were here!" the ash-blond meister said with a smile.

Maka paused when she heard crying coming from Crona's corner.

"Crona?" Maka said softly. "Crona, what's wrong?"

After Crona cried for a bit longer Ragnarok came out, that is, if she could even call what came out Ragnarok. This Ragnarok had a tiny pair of breast and a bow on the side of her head.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," She said, "him and some other idiots dropped us of at the wrong school."

"Soul," Maka said, rage clearly read in her voice.

"Maka, I can explain, you see-"

"There's no need to explain," Maka paused, "because I've already decided that I'm going to kill you"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the Crona chapter, hope your happy.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Rin Ohkubo :)**

**P.S. melon lord, your review gave me the idea for this chapter! So thank you!**


	4. The Phone

Life City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Come on Girl it's not that bad," Les said; as he walked throw the doors of his shared home.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD! Les! This discussing piece of crap is so discussing that every time I look at I want to throw up!" Death the Girl screamed furious with their latest purchase.

"Girl I know you're upset that it's not symmetrical but you need one!" Les replied.

"Why!?"

"Because every time you go out I end up needing you and then there is no way I can get in touch with you," Les said as he crossed his arms.

"I still don't see why we-"

"Girl."

"But I sure I we just kept looking we could have found a-"

"DEATH THE MOTHER FUCKING GIRL THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SYMMETRICAL CELL PHONE! Now please, the season première of 'Here Comes Honey Boo Boo' is on in five minutes and I would like to see it!" Les said.

Girl simply crossed her arms and walked to their (perfectly symmetrical) TV room.

Les sighed and walked behind her.

Once they were both seated, Les turned on the TV; the first thing that could be seen and heard was a commercial that said: _"Are you a symmetry freak? Do you know a symmetry freak?"_

"Yes," Death the Girl and Les answered at the same time.

"_Do you or the person you know refuse to buy a phone or is un-happy with their phone because it's to asymmetrical?"_

"Yes," they answered again.

"_Then I have phone for you! Introducing the symmetry phone! The phone that stays perfectly symmetrical no matter what way you turn it!"_

"I want it!" Death the Girl said very quickly and very happily.

"But you don't need a new phone, in fact, you just got one," Les said.

Girl reached in her pocket and pulled out her new phone. With a devious smile she threw it on the ground and began stomping on it. She didn't stop until the phone was nothing more than a pile of debris.

Les stared in shock. _'She did not just do that!'_

Girl smiled. "Now I do!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, short chapter, I know. I was just board.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Rin Ohkubo :)**


	5. The Cows

Life City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

The famous meister Mako Albarn and his lovely weapon Dream Eater went up state to kill a kishin who goes by the name Lemon. Unfortunately, Lemon through a few unexpected blows and Dream ended up getting hurt.

Mako couldn't remember much of what happened after that. It was all just a blur.

What he could remember he wishes he could forget.

The horrifying images of Lemon shattering his weapons bones, ripping her flesh open, not to mention the watching an elderly couple murder Lemon. It was all simply terrifying.

Now, five hours later, Mako and Dream sat in the elderly couples living room, both of them to startled to sleep.

"How long have we been awake now?" Dream asked, staring at the coo-coo-clock on the wall.

"Three hours," Mako replied.

Dream sighed and leaned her head ageist Mako's shoulder. It had been a long day. After getting her ass whooped by a kishin who's named after a sex term on a fanfiction website, she's tired and can hear her bed calling her name. Unfortunately, her bed was a few hundred miles away from where she and Mako where presently staying.

In other words they both wanted to go to sleep. They tried putting the events of the day behind them but once they fell asleep the sound of bells woke them up. And yes bells, where waking them up. Both Dream and Mako didn't know where the hell it was coming from, but they both knew they wanted it to stop.

_Jingle Jingle Jingle_

"Mother fucker," Dream muttered.

"If it annoys you so much then go see what it is," Mako said as he cuddled up beside her.

"What! Me?! Both of my legs are broken! You do it!" she screamed pushing him off of her.

Mako looked at her with steady eyes, ready to tell her hell no. But then his eyes met hers and he felt a little queasy. She was giving him the puppy-dog eyes! She looked so adorable when she did this he loved- he's getting of track isn't he.

"Even though I'm really tired and the noise doesn't bother me that much I'll go see what it is because you asked me too."

"Yay!"

He really hoped it wouldn't be like this when they become a couple.

...

Forget he ever said that.

Pushing aside his awkward thoughts, Mako pulled the warm quilt he and Dream where sharing off of him and stood from the couch. Taking a deep breath he walked toward the window. Lifting the blinds a bit, Mako could feel the cool breeze coming from the open window. Looking through the screen try to find something that didn't blend in with the pitch-black sky. He couldn't see anything! All he could tell was that whatever was making the stupid bell sound smelled like a horses ass. He scanned the area once again only this time something -a very scary cow- popped up in front of him.

"AHHH!" Mako jumped back and screamed his very manly, loud, high-pitched scream.

Dream was about to say something when the entire house started shaking. Mako quickly opened the blinds to revel a hoard of cows running across the yard. He noticed that a few of them had bells tied to their necks.

* * *

Apparently, the old couple where farmers who grew crops and raised animals such as cows, pigs, and sheep and it seemed that the cows had gotten out. When Mako screamed he scared the cows making them trample over all the crops that they didn't eat. And of course the stampede woke up the elderly farmers and they weren't happy about their eaten crops. So, they happily drove Dream and Mako to the nearest police station where they would sit for the next six hours waiting for Mako's mother to come pick them up.

And if you couldn't tell, the plan ride home wasn't all that pleasant.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter you're in for a real 'treat.' Halloween pun implied. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Rin Ohkubo :)**


End file.
